Dream Boy
by Jongshixun
Summary: Sehun yang benar-benar bertemu dengan namja imajinasi nya pada malam natal. Itu suatu keajaiban besar bagi Sehun, tetapi ada yeoja penghalang dari semua itu yang bisa membuat nya mati ditangan nya. (Bad Summary T T) /KAIHUN/ slight! ChanBaek, ChenSoo/ baca aja ya?


Author : Kim Young Soo

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl) , Kim Jongin

Other Cast :

SM Member

Lihat saja sendiri/?

Leight : 1 of ... Chapter

Disc : FF abal yang keluar begitu saja di otak seorang Kim Young Soo tanpa fotocopy punya author lain. And KAIHUN is my daddymommy xD.

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance, humor, Little Hurt

Warning : Crack Pair, Typo's, GS! Girl for Uke

Summary : Sehun yang benar-benar bertemu dengan namja imajinasi nya pada malam natal. Itu suatu keajaiban besar bagi Sehun, tetapi ada yeoja penghalang dari semua itu yang bisa membuat nya mati ditangan nya. (Bad Summary T_T)

.

.

Enjoy!

.

Dream Boy

.

Tampak 3 yeoja yang saling sibuk sendiri dengan dunia nya masing-masing di apartement Do Kyungsoo, mari saya jelaskan.

Ada Oh Sehun, yeoja ini sedari tadi sibuk dengan lamunan nya, entah apa yang dipikirkan nya membuat 2 yeoja yang berada di sana bingung dengan tingkah teman nya yang milk skin ini.

Ada Do Kyungsoo, yeoja ini sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphone nya saja, Ohh lagi telfonan sama Kim Jongdae-namjachigu- nya ternyata.

Ada Byun Baekhyun, yeoja ini sedari tadi sibuk dengan eyeliner terbaru elimited edition yang ia beli , ckck dasar maniak eyeliner.

"Hey!" intrupsi Kyungsoo kepada kedua teman-nya. Baekhyun segera bergegas mendekati Kyungsoo, kecuali Oh Sehun

"pstt, Kyung, kenapa Sehun akhir-akhir ini sering melamun?" bisik Baekhyun pelan

"molla" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, Baekhyun hanya membuang nafas kasar karena merasa tidak diacuhkan. Baekhyun segera mendekati Sehun lalu melambai-lambai kan tangan nya tepat di depan wajah Sehun

"Hey!" Baekhyun memukul pundak Sehun pelan

"E-eh? Baek?"

"Kau mati atau melamun Oh Sehun? Kau seperti orang mati, kau tahu?" Sehun bingung oleh perkataan Baekhyun. Apakah dari tadi dia melamun? Atau kelama-an melamun? Ah bahkan Sehun saja tidak tahu

"Kau melamun-kan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya, akhirnya Baekhyun bernafas lega karena bertanya keadaan Sehun

"..." Sehun bingung apa yang harus dijawab, takut teman-teman nya tahu bahwa dia memi-

"namja ne?" tanya Baekhyun asal

SIGH

Seketika sekujur tubuh Sehun kaku, ahh kenapa teman nya yang satu ini mudah sekali membaca pikiranya? Padahal Sehun tidak pernah bercerita tentang 'namja' sekali pun. Apa dia terlalu jones? Haahh nan molla~

"B-bagaimana k-kau tahu Baek?" Sehun benar-benar ingin mati sekarang

"jadi itu benar!? AA! Padahal aku hanya menebak-nebak nya saja, kau jenius Baekhyun!" ujar Baekhyun antusias sambil menggibas-ngibas kan rambut nya, membanggakan dirinya sendiri

"Ayo ceritakan pada kami"

"hah~ ini sebenarnya namja imajinasi ku sendiri, entah ada atau tidak, nan molla. Aku hanya berharap semoga saja namja imajinasi ku ini nyata BaekKyung!" Jelas Sehun, BaekKyung –Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo- akhirnya mengganguk mengerti

"bagaimana ciri-ciri nya? Apakah tampan? Apakah tinggi nya melebihi Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias

"Ya! Tenang Baekhyun tenang, rileks ne? Jelaskan!" Kyungsoo yang tidak mau ber-basa basi pun langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun supaya tenang

"Ciri-ciri nya ehm... wajahnya tampan, alis mata nya tegas, bibir nya tebal, tingginya sedikit pendek dari Chanyeol, rambut nya hitam. Tapi yang aneh nya..." Sehun menggatung kalimatnya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak sabar apa kelanjutan nya

"...kulit nya sedikit hitam dan sedikit pesek. Dan aku langsung memberi namanya Kkamjong karena dia hitam" akhirnya Sehun menyelasaikan kalimatnya

"pesek?"

"hitam?"

"Kau tak salah?!" ujar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serempak membuat Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam

"err aneh ya? Tapi aku ingin seperti itu hueee~~" Sehun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya, dengan cara menangis layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun. Ingat umur Sehunnie~ *eh?

"huft, akan kupertimbagkan Sehun kkk~" Kyungsoo mengacak surai coklat milik Sehun, lalu Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar, tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dengan membawa dua kantong baju di tangan nya

"Bukan nya besok hari natal?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat sudah duduk di tempat tadi. Lalu memberikan dua kantong itu ke Baekhyun dan Sehun

"Besok, aku ingin kalian kerumah ku dan memakai pakaian ini ne?"

"Ahh! Gomawo Eommaa~"

_OoO_

Tampak yeoja milkskin sedang berjalan terburu-buru di pinggir jalan kota Seoul, sesekali yeoja itu menyenggol orang yang juga memakai jalan untuk pejalan kaki, lalu meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah ditabraknya secara tidak sengaja.

Rambut coklat sepunggung nya digerai begitu saja membuat yeoja itu tampak lebih imut, dan jangan lupakan penjempit rambut bewarna baby blue yang terpampang jelas di atas kepala nya. Telinga nya yang sudah memerah akibat efek dingin nya malamnya kota Seoul membuat yeoja itu mengusap nya beberapa kali.

Baju yang sudah dijanjikan nya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang ditutup dengan jaket putih tebal miliknya. Sepatu boat hitam yang menutupi kaki nan jenjang milik yeoja itu membuat yeoja satu ini benar-benar perfect! Ahh pasti kalian sangat iri.

"Oh Sehun!" yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke samping melihat siapa yang memanggil nya

"oh! Park Chanyeol Oppa" Sehun –yeoja- mendekati mobil sport hitam milik Chanyeol yang sudah berhenti dekat di pinggir jalan

"Kau ingin ikut dengan ku? Bukan nya kau pergi ke apartement Kyungsoo? Kalau begitu sama saja!" Ujar Chanyeol yang memamerkan gigi nan rapi miliknya.

'Sebenarnya mau sih, tapi kan tidak enak, lagian Chanyeol Oppa ingin menjemput Baekhyun, aaa kapan aku memiliki namjachigu? Aku iri dengan mereka semua~' ujar Sehun dalam batin

"ehmm, tidak usah, lagian ada yang ku beli di sana, hehehehe" jawab Sehun bohong sambil menunjuk toko kue yang tidak terlalu jauh mereka berada

"Oh, yasudah, hati-hati ne? Kau itu masih polos maknae! Sampai jumpa~" Mobil sport hitam milik Chanyeol langsung melaju kencang ke arah utara. Sehun sang yeoja pun melanjutkan langkahnya tadi, sekarang jalan nya sedikit pelan tidak terburu-buru seperti tadi.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, semua nya mempunyai pasangan kekasih pada malam natal, dia kapan? Huft . Sehun masih berjalan tetapi dengan menunduk kan kepala nya dalam. Takut hatinya sakit melihat pandangan sekitar.

Tanpa sadar, dari arah utara yang berbeda arah jalan nya dengan Sehun tapi satu jalan /gue gak ngerti/ tampak namja berlari-lari seperti ada yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Saat Sehun mendonggak kan kepalanya

BRUK

Kedua namja dan yeoja itu menabrak satu sama lain, kedua-dua nya sama salah. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, namja itu pun langsung menolong Sehun untuk berdiri dan langsung menarik lengan Sehun, padahal Sehun belum sepenuh nya sadar

"Y-Ya! Kau siapa?!" Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan namja yang masih menarik lengan nya

"Chankaman! Ku mohon bantu aku, aku sedang di kejar yeoja gila, mianhe, aku akan membawa mu bersembunyi" Jawab namja itu, masih menarik lengan Sehun. Namja itu membawa Sehun lari bersamanya. Sehun mengerti dengan keadaan namja ini hanya diam tanpa mengikuti masalah orang lain.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti berlari di dekat semak-semak taman yang cukup orang-orang sekitar susah mencari keberadaan mereka. Mereka duduk untuk menetralkan detak jantung nya karena lari-lari an tadi. Sehun belum pernah melihat wajah namja ini , ia merasa ingin tahu, seperti ada keajaiban dengan namja ini.

"chogi" ujar Sehun sambil menepuk namja itu pelan. Akhirnya namja itu menoleh

DEG DEG !

OMFG!

D-DIA?! NAMJA IMPIAN SEHUN!?

KKAMJONG!

Ohh Sehun ingin mati sekarang, *eh/? Maksudnya ingin sekali memeluk namja di depan nya sekarang. Ayolah sekarang Sehun masih belum bisa berkedip karena melihat namja yang tepat berada di depan nya. Kulit nya sedikit hitam, hidung nya sedikit tidak mancung, alis nya tegas, bibirnya tebal. Hanya tinggi dan rambut nya saja berbeda, namja ini lebih tinggi 2cm dari Sehun dan rambutnya coklat kelam /lihat aja Kai di exo showtime eps1/

"Chogi, chogio nona?" 'Kkamjong' menguncang pelan tubuh Sehun. Ternyata Sehun memang sering melamun, ckckck. Akhirnya Sehun tersadar dari mimpi indah nya, eh? Bukan ya?

"apa kau ini manusia?" gumam Sehun pelan tapi mampu terdengar oleh 'Kkamjong'

"Ne? Neaga? Nde" Jawab 'Kkamjong' pasti

"E-ehm, mianhe, aku mengucapkan yang tidak-tidak he-he-he" Sehun memainkan rambut panjangya pelan, sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup. Aa~ dia sangat gugup

"Ahh, nan gwencana. Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama nona?"

'asdfghjkl demi apa! Suara nya juga seksi!' ujar Sehun histeris dalam hati, Sehun benar-benar senang!

"O-oh Sehun, kau?"

"Kim Jongin imnida" jawab Jongin –Kkamjong- sambil mengulurkan tangan nya. Sehun dengan cepat membalas jabatan tangan Jongin

'o-oh nama nya Jongin, ahh tangan nya hangat! Awas kalian BaekKyung, kalian sempat meragukan namja impian ku'

"ehm Sehun-shi"

"Ahh, tidak usah se formal itu Jongin, cukup panggil Sehun saja" Sehun tersenyum manis menampakkan eyesmile nya yang sangat cantik dimata semua namja atau yeoja /mungkin/. Jongin yang melihat eyesmile Sehun, tanpa sadar dia langsung saja tersenyum tipis yang artinya membalas senyuman nya.

DEG DEG

Mereka hanya diam menatap mata yang berbeda ukuran dan warna tersebut, dan berusaha menetralkan kembali detak jantung supaya tidak di dengar oleh Jongin maupun Sehun. Kenapa suasana jadi akward begini?

"ehm..aa..Sehun" akhirnya Jongin memecah keheningan yang canggung

"ah ne Jongin?"

"bukan nya sekarang malam natal? Kenapa kau sendirian?" Sehun tau apa maksud Jongin, terdapat unsur-unsur sindiran /menurut Sehun/

"kau saja yang membawa ku ke sini Jongin" suasana menjadi diam mendadak

"Haahahahaha" tawa merka berdua lepas akibat perlakuan bodoh masing-masing sendiri. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, jodoh? Mungkin

"Hahaha, mianhe Sehun, gara-gara ku, kau terbawa sampai kesini"

"Anio Jongin, aku juga salah, karena tadi tidak melihat jalan"

Tawa mereka tambah lama tambah berkurang, kemudian suasana menjadi canggung kembali

"Sehu-"

Gwiyomi~Gwiyeomi~Gwiyeomi~

Demi bikini Baekhyun! Sehun sangat malu dengan ringtone hp nya sendiri!, pasti gara-gara yeoja pecinta eyeliner. Awas saja nanti!

"..."

"Nee, mianhe Baekhyeon! Aku akan segera kesana, jadi tenang lah"

"..."

"mianhe, iya kau membuat ku kesal! Nanti awas saja kau! Baekhyeoonn~"

PIP

Sehun memutus sambungan secara sepihak, gara-gara 'Baekhyooonn' mood nya jadi turun drastis, di depan Jongin pula. Huaaaa habislah kau Sehun! Sekarang dia benar-benar butuh moodboster! Someone call the doctor untuk Sehun.

"Jongin, aku akan kerumah teman, kau ingin ikut?" Sehun segera berdiri lalu memebersihkan salju-salju yang mengenai jaket putih nya

"ehm..ide bagus!"

_OoO_

Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya sampai di apartement Kyungsoo, menurutnya dari taman tempat mereka sembunyi sampai apartement Kyungsoo tidak terlalu jauh. Sehun segera memencet bel yang berada di samping intercom.

"nugeseyo?" terdengar suara Kim Jongdae/Chen dari intercom

"Chennie oppa, ini Sehun, maknae maknae" jawab Sehun dengan suara layak nya anak kecil

"Oh, Sehunnie, Chankaman!" lalu intercom pun mati. Tidak lama kemudian pintu apartement Kyungsoo terbuka dan tampaklah Chen yang sedang memegang ganggang pintu

"Sehunnie~" Chen segera memeluk 'maknae' nya, tanpa sadar Jongin ikut tersenyum seperti melihat teman lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa

"Chen oppa, noumu bogoshipoo~" Ujar Sehun setelah melepas pelukan dengan Chen, jika lama-lama memeluk Chen. Habislah riwayat Sehun ditangan Kyungsoo

"Nado~ eh? Nugu maknae?" Tunjuk Chen kerarah Jongin

"a-ah nanti aku jelaskan Oppa, Jongin kajja masuk!"

_OoO_

Jongin dan Sehun membuka jaket tebalnya lalu menaruhnya di belakang pintu milik apartement Kyungsoo. Disana sudah ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di dapur, mungkin lagi memasak Kyungsoo sedang mendekorasi pohon natal yang terletak di ruang tamu.

"Yak! Sehun kau kenapa lama sekali?" ujar Kyungsoo

"ehm tadi ada keperluan sebentar Kyung, mianhe"

"eh, Sehunnie, kau membawa namja orang?" bisik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Perasaan dia tadi sedang di dapur

"e-eh? Ani, dia yang menarik ku ke suatu tempat"

"suatu tempat? Dimana? Apakah gara-gara namja itu kau terlambat ke sini? Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi teringat sesuatu dengan namja ini. Dia pesek dan hitam?" ujar Baekhyun cepat

"dia itu namja imajinasi ku!" Sehun segara menjewer telinga Baekhyun

"Ya! Kenapa sih? Sakit tau? Appyo~ Chanyeolliee" Baekhyun sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeweran Sehun sambil memanggil Chanyeol

"kenapa kau bilang ? Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan Jongin! Kau kan yang mengubah ringtone 'Gwiyeomi' itu?" Sehun segera menirukan suara 'Gwiyomi' milik nya sendiri.

"A-aaa, iyaa, tapi lepaskan dulu~"

"Chanyeoliee" Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh mungil milik yeoja pecinta eyelinr tesebut, lalu mengusap rambut merah kelam milik Baekhyun.

"Kkamjong!" kita terlalu asik sekali dengan tiga yeoja tadi, malah kita abaikan Jongin dan Chen sedang bercengkrama hebat /abaikan/

Jongin segera menoleh kepalanya ke samping, lalu mendapatkan Chanyeol yang mendekat kearahnya. Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah sahabat sejak Junior High School

"Hy idiot!" Jongin segera menepuk pundak Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol –purapura- meringis kesakitan, lalu memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan

"hy idiot, kau tambah jelek, kau tidak malu dengan yeoja mu, malah kau bertingkah seperti yeoja lagi patah hati" Chanyeol meubah ekspresinya kembali. Chanyeol langsung membekap badan Jongin ke pelukan nya, lalu dibalas oleh Jongin. seperti fanboying saja~

"kalian saling mengenal?" intrupsi Sehun dan Baekhyun serempak membuat –ChanKai- melepas pelukan nya.

"ne, kami berdua sahabat sejak Junior High School" ujar Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan senyum idiot yang dia punya, membuat Jongin yang berada disampingnya menepuk keras kepala Chanyeol

"Ya! Kkamjong sakit tau~" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala nya pelan

"karena kau idiot!"

"Yak!"

_OoO_

Mereka berenam menghabiskan malam natal bersama di apartement Kyungsoo. Yang pertama dilakukan seperti Chen dan Kyungsoo memasak barbeque di dalam apartement yang hasil masakan nya sedikir hangus karena mereka bermesraan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk membuat sup di dapur, dan JonginSehun sibuk menata meja.

Lalu selanjutnya di ruang tengah, Kyungsoo dan Chen bernyayi bersama yang judulnya 'What is Love?' lalu dilanjutkan dengan lagu 'The Star', yang dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol yang melakukan rap dan Baekhyun yang menyanyikan lagunya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan lagu 'Growl', Kai yang melakukan dance dan Sehun yang menyanyikan lagunya. Yang terakhir mereka bernyayi bersama denga lagu 'Chirmast Day'

"Jongin, bagaimana kabar 'dia' ?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu 'Chirmast Day' bersama-sama

"hah, yeoja gila itu? Mungkin sudah mati" jawab Jongin ketus, Sehun melihat mimik wajah Jongin turun drastis. Kenapa dia? Siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Chanyeol? Batin Sehun khawatir

"Cha, ayo kita pulang~ aku sudah mengantuk" Baekhyun merenggangkan otot nya ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat dada Baekhyun sedikit bergoyang, dan itu membuat Chanyeol pun terangsang.

"Baekh-"

"jangan minta yang tidak-tidak, lihat dia terlalu lelah, dasar idiot mesum!" Ujar Jongin tepat sasaran, sepertinya Jongin menguntit matanya, Chanyeol menahan nafas dengan sekejap/? lalu membuang nya dengan perlahan.

"Oke kkamjong! Kau hebat dengan hal menguntit, ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol segera berdiri lalu memasang jaket nya yang disusul oleh Jongin, tetapi tidak dengan Chen

"Chen hyung, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat Chen memasuki kamar tamu milik Kyungsoo

"aku? Ani aku akan tidur disini" jawab Chen lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam kamar apartement.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan rambutnya panjang mereka, membuat para namja harus menunggu sebentar. Sehun menjepit rambutnya dengan penjepit baby blue nya pemberian dari Kris –Oppa Sehun-.

"Kyung, Chen oppa, maknae pulang dulu ne? Annyeong~" ujar Sehun yang sudah tiba di pintu apertement, lalu Kyungsoo dan Chen memeluk Sehun bergantian.

"hati-hati ne maknae?"

"Arraseo" lalu Sehun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin yang berada di depan. Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti membuat Sehun pun ikut berhenti karena dia memang tepat dibelakang Jongin. Jongin membuggkukan badan nya sedikit sampai mengenai kening Sehun. Membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang –lagi-

"Mau ku antar baby?" Jongin meniup sedikit telinga Sehun membuatt sensasi aneh pada diri Sehun dan 'baby' ? Pipi Sehun sekarang sudah tambah merona

"jika kau mau" Lalu Sehun berjalan cepat mendahului Jongin. Sehun tersenyum senang saat Jongin meniup telinga nya dan mengatakan 'baby' , mungkin natal ini natal yang paling indah dari pada natal-natal sebelumnya.

PLAK

"KAU! YEOJA MURAHAN! JANGAN DEKATI JONGIN!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continiue or End ?

[T/N] Hwaaa, akhirnya buat ff baru, hehe, tapi ini GS ne? Jangan marah T_T karena memang youngie suka baca yang Sehun jadi yeoja. Ff nista ini kayaknya sedikit jelek T_T FF My Love is My Little Brother aja belum dilanjutin u,u mian itu ff lagi gak mood aja bikin lanjutanya, gegara galaxy fanfan, disana kan galaxy fanfan jadi jahat T_T huhu. Gomawo yang sudah RnR atau sekedar baca lalu langsung ngilang, gue marah kok /?. Oke sampai disini readers youngie pamit! Wassalam.

Follow my twitter SylwaAfnan

Add my facebook Syalwa Lokets


End file.
